MIDNIGHT SOUL
by yourangelic-devil
Summary: hey ppl...my story is about twilight...what would have happened if bella had powers even if she was a human? what if she was more powerful then even a vampire?what happens when she meets oh so handsome cullen?  ps all twilight books combined & sum mine
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

i was in my bed lying looking up at the ceiling wondering how my life would be if people just accepted me for what i am? it was raining outside the rain always makes me happy don't know why but it makes me feel safe and sound where no one can hurt me. i often felt lonely my mom and i lived in new york. it was a busy life but i liked it. it kept me away from myself.

_* flashback* _

_(when she was 10 yrs old)_

_"Bella pack your bags we are going to new york" Renee said to me. _

_"but mom we cant leave dad alone "i said to her. _

_"Bella, honey we are going away from here. we cant live here cause i get a job in new york " she said softly gently brushing her cheeks. _

_*end of flashback* _

here i was after 5 yrs still in new york. my life was a wreck but i couldn't show it cause my mom would know it and i dint want her to stress about me. she was happy in new york and thatz what i want for here.

i sighed, this will always be my life busy, lonely making others mom came home around 5. she told me that she needed a vacation cause after we came to new york my mom was always busy on her job that she hardly got a chance to talk to me or take a vacations somewhere.

Staring out the window i saw renee's car on the driveway, my mom pulled over. i went downstairs to greet my looked happy and excited about some thing. " Bella honey, guess what we are going on a vacation to ITALY,we are going only you and me, where no one can disturb us." she told me beaming with excitement about it.

" oh bella you will love it there is a festival coming up and it is the beautiful city" she was explaining everything to me about what we will do and how we will do. we started packing our mom was so excited i loved it when was. she told be she we would be staying in a hotel jst near a old castle. it had the best view and all.

our flight left for Italy. when we reached we head out the airport .the city was really beautiful and breathtaking. the view was great. we saw the clock tower the building were ancient bricks. may be built long time ago. there was some thing about this city that was pulling me towards it. i couldn't get my finger on it .the feeling was weird.

i was in the hotel room i was not feeling well. "mom where are we going now?" i asked. we were going to visit the castle. my mom wanted to see it. " we will see the castle" she announced. sweat broke out on my forehead,my head started spinning. my knees felt weak and gave away. i saw things getting blur i heard my mom call out to me. it when i felt some thing stretch and get wrapped up around me. i felt hot all over thatz when i passed out .

**AFTER 4 HOURS...**

i felt my head was going to explode like after you got drunk like hell..and have a massive hang over. man this sucks. i tried opening my eyes i was tired i open my eyes a lil for bring lights to welcome me. i closed my eyes and open them again wide. i was in a white room gees h why do i always end up in a hospital oh right i am a klutz. my mom was sitting on the stool next to me.

" bella honey how are you? does anything hurt?" my mom asked concern written all over her face.

"no mom i am fine. just had a lil head ache thatz all" i replied. " oh honey i'll go get the doctor so he can check you alright i'll be right back." she said.

the doc came in check me and said i was fine if i had a headache again or feel dizzy i should take the pills and still if i am not fine i should get myself checked. we checked out and returned to the mom insisted in staying in the hotel for atleast till i am fine. i had no options but to except it. we watched some tv had ice creams and were in the bed 3 days.

"mom i am fine. i think now we can go to see the city." i said with enthusiam. i dont want my mom to stay at the hotel when we are supposed to go sight seeing. i was feelling fine any ways. my mom insisted to take me shopping. i dont know how girls can constandtly shop.i mean no offense to shoppers. but i am not much of a shopper. if i just get a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt i would die in heaven. my mom dragged me literally in ever shop in the mall. at the end of the day i was carrying about a dozen of shopping bagz.

i was tired and exhausted hey even if i didnt shop i was atleast carrying the bags that can take a lot of you was about 7 and it was dark already the streets were not that lively. a few copules here and there. the road was deserted. we were near the corner of a dark alley to catch a cab..

"oh no bella i think i forgot my cell phone on the cash counter in the shop i'll just go and come ok" my mom said and rushed in to collect the cell phon. i was near the alley i saw a couple hurring away from were i stood. there was a group of guys near walking toward me. i tried my best to ignore them and walk away from there toward the mall again when a pair of hands caught my arms and spun me around.

"hey honey what you doing here all alone?"the man holding me asked. while the other 2 moved around him to encircle me. " let go of my arms" i said. my anger was boiling. "baby if we wanted to let you go we would not have caught you would we?" the other man said. "i said let go of me" i screamed and struggled to free my self from his clutches. the man holding me tighten his hold on me. my anger was growing and growing. then some thing snapped in my and the man holding me flew across the street 15 meters away. the other just stood there. other man quickly recovered from his shock and tried to catch my arm he bounced away from me. as if there was an invisible wall around me protecting me.

the other man hurried over to the man and dragged them away from me. i felt my strength drain out of my body. the last thing i saw was a man walking toward me with a lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last thing that I remember was 2 people walking toward me .i open my eyes to be surrounded my dim lights on a cold surface. I heard people whispering around me.i turned to take a look around me i saw dark wall like a basement or a storage.i was with 5 other people if you can call them had red eye, staring at me they looked angelic but also dangerous at the same time . My mind was screaming at me to run with all my might. the one who was standing close to me was staring at me with weird look. he had jet black hair. the 2 other people standing near him one to the left and one to the right. behind him were 2 children almost my age. but they looked like angels there features were stunning there were observing me.

the man with the jet black hair stood in front of me and held his hand out. i hesitated but took it, his hands were cold i let go of his hand and brushed myself and stood in front of him. the mans eyes sparkled with rays of hope. he turned around and touched the other two peoples hand and they he turned to me and asked

"my dear child, how is it that you are here ?" he said. it then struck me the mall, my mom ,then the men ,then men flying around and away from me , me passing out. man i am in deep shit. i need to get out of here.i looked back at him and answered "i was on the streets last time i remember that then i passed out and here i am"he nodded.

"do you know where we are ?" he asked.

i shook my head.

"well child right now you are in a special storage cell from where you cant get out unless we get fried that is." he said." what do you mean cant get you and who brought me here ?" i asked shocked. how can this happen? why would any one kidnap me?

"my dear first let me make the introductions. i am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus and those are my children that is Felix and Jane. we are the Volturi. we are the royal clan of vampires." he said staring at me. my mouth hung open come on on what do they take me for a fool? there is no such thing as vampires is there? i mean it cant be right the actual blood sucking monsters? yeah right does he think i will fall for that no way!

"yeah right you are actually telling me that you are a blood sucking monsters? and you think i will believe that?" i said crossing my hands in front of my chest.

"dear we are vampire and mind you royal vampires. can i ask you a question?" he asked with hope in his eyes.i nodded

"do you know who to control your gifts ?"he asked. what is he talking about gift? what ?i think the kidnapping has caused him brain damage.

"i don't know what you are talking about?what gift?"i asked. i was slightly anger now. who is he anyways? he turned toward the nodded and was concentrating on me i felt a stab all over my body. i pushed it slightly away and the girl stumbled and lost her concentrating and stabbing stopped. what the hell just happened?are they all for really?i mean i have read in books and all. but i never really thought i would mean one tho.

"my dear child see you have a magnificent gift you are a shield you can protect your self from other dangers and our powers don't work on you i cant even read your mind." he now this is getting weirder by ever second. first this man saying he is a "royal vampire" then he says i have a a gift. i guess that explains what happened last night. maybe my "shield" thought the men were a danger and stopped them from attacking me.

"what are you?" i asked i wanted answers.

"like i said before we are vampires. we were on our way to the castle when the Romanian trapped us and here we are with you" he who are the Romanians? and how exactly did they "trap" them. i thought that vampires are supposed to be strong and them why didnt they escape?

"how did they trap you and why cant you just break the wall or some thing? i mean vampires are supposed to be strong and all."i said. "yes we are but you see these are special walls when we touch them the wall blaze with fire and that is harmful to us thus limiting our escape " he said.

oh ok. so fire emitting wall are bad. what to do? maybe if i used my so called "gift" like he said i could push the wall or some thing. but i dont know how my gift works maybe if i get angry that might do it. how do i trust them that they wouldnt eat me ?

"if i try and get us out would you eat me ?" i asked. the aro guy turned towards his brothers and nodded. gosh cannt they just take its frustrating when they just look at each other and nod.

"my brothers and myself would not hurt you in any way, but you would have to keep our secrect safe with you and you will have to show up at the volturi every year if you want we could teach you to control them." he suggested. maybe i could go and plus they could teach me how to control it and use it.

"ok i will come but you wouldnt hurt my family or myself if that happens your head will be on a plater" i said calmly. he chuckled and the others hissed at me.

"yes my dear, nothing of that sort will happen as long as you dont expose us." he said. " alright then, i will try if i can push the wall or some thing " i said. and turned towards the nearest wall. i imaged a bulls eye and started to concentrate on that to push the wall. the wall slightly moved a little, my energy was getting drained due to this. still i kept trying untill my energy was drained and collapsed on the floor.i caught my breathe and turned to the others.

"i cannt push it ny further its to heavy for me to push it" i said panting.

"if you can shield us we would break the wall and escape" he said thoughtfully. ya we could try that but i dont know how to do that maybe i just have to concentrate and extend it.

i turned towards them and motioned them to come together so i could wrap the shield around myself and them.i concentrated on extending the shield. imaged it to be a massive blanket and turned it around the others like a dome i did it, as the shield connected with their body i felt my strength grow a little. i held on to that energy and opened my eyes and tried pushing the wall with all the held energy with in me. the wall cracked and opened up.

i turned around to look at the others their face was a mask of curiosity awe and shock."we should move i will try to hold the shield as long as i can. "i said. "maybe one of us can carry you as we are fast" caius spoke for the first time.i nodded so i couldnt waste my energy. felix picked me up in his arms and we started running as we stepped out...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_i turned around to look at the others their face was a mask of curiosity awe and shock."we should move i will try to hold the shield as long as i can. "i said. "maybe one of us can carry you as we are fast" Caius spoke for the first time.i nodded so i couldn't waste my energy. Felix picked me up in his arms and we started running as we stepped out..._

we were instantly attacked my 5 vampires but my shield was intact so they couldn't touch us i was getting weaker.i turned towards Aro.

"i am losing my strength i cant keep my hold on the shield any longer." i told him."we'll handle them don't worry" instantly all the vampires got down in a defensive crouch with me in Felix the darkness consumes me i saw all the vampires attacking.

**AFTER A FEW HOURS...**

my head was spinning in all the directions.i heard whispering in the background.i felt like i was hit my a truck or some thing."Bella honey wake up" my moms concerns voice playing back and forth in my head."mom" i said trying to open my eye lids. "yes honey are you all right honey wake up"she said shaking me a little battling with my eyes lids for 5 to 10 minutes finally opened my eyes. i turned around to see the awful familiar hospital walls and the bed with iv attacked to me.i heard voices in my head i looked around to see what the voice was saying..

_oh my poor baby...i know i shouldn't have left her on the street. i shouldn't have talked to phil my baby wouldn't be here them..! thank god for those people..they saved my baby.._ i stared at my mom. i mean literally i was staring at her.

_oh my god i think she has gone in to a shock...my poor baby..._ oh my freaking god i can hear my mom's thought .

i remembered what happened last night the people the guys and everything.. man i am in some deep shit.!how should i get out of all this mess i have made god my life is such a pain in the ass!

it took me a few minutes to take everything in and saw my mom waiting for me to speak. "mom what are you doing here? i means how are you here? what happened?" i said fanatically. oh god i guess the vampires and all just a bad nightmare. maybe i fell and hit my head really hard this time."Bella calm down. first tell me are you all right? i am so sorry honey.."she said on the verge of was she apologizing ?"mom..why are you apologizing? what happened?" i said. she took a deep breathe and started explaining."Bella remember when i went to the mall to get my cell phone i met a guy"she said blushing and avoiding my eyes i squeezed her hand to encourage here to continue"we talked a little and departed when i came back you were gone there was a little blood i am so sorry about what happened i thought it was yours i started searching for you but i couldn't find you so i went to the local police to file you missing report after 24 hours the police got a call saying you where found and you were in a bad state so we hurried down to the castle where the people told us that that a few local rowdy boys tried to take advantage of you but they saved you and found out about you and called me and got you to the hospital.. they are here if you want to speak with them i will call them in" she said gesturing toward the door.

i saw my mom replaying the scene in her head as she told the story . how can this happen? god i seriously think i have some mental problem.

man i wish it was a dream. i dint want to talk to some filthy blood sucker but i had to in a way they saved my life i don't know what would have happened if they were not there . images of other vampires sucking on my neck were swirling in my mind. i shuddered at that thought. i replayed all the scene which happened last night. the volturi coming and telling me what happened. discovery of my talent. you could call that a talent in a way don't you think.

they had asked me to promise me not the expose them and come to visit them every return they wouldn't hurt my family or my friend. that was a good bargain. it was safe anyways they said they would help me control my powers. i might as well talk to them.

"mom its OK i am fine. nothing happened they saved me that all that matters." i told her. and asked her to let the people come in. "and mom when we are out i want to know more about this guy you met." i told her. she blushed and said she would go down to get she left the Volturi clan came in.

Aro, Caius,Marius and Felix and other muscular guy came in . Felix nodded in my direction and the other guy stood near the door while Caius and Marius stood near the foot of my bed and sro next to me. " dear Isabella, you gave us quite a scare." "its Bella" i snapped." very well Bella we are happy to see you healthy" he said with a look of amusement in his face god! he was weird.

_oh my dear thank god she is safe. maybe we could if she came with us we could make her stronger and faster. she is an extraordinary girl. i am happy to see she is fine. _it was aro's thoughts

from this thought i felt they were not that bad. maybe if mom had any plans with phil in future i could be with these guys.

"i am fine now. what happened? "i asked. i wanted to know what happened after i passed out in a middle of a vampire battle. Marius stood on the other side of my bed and said "after you were tired the Romanian clan was destroyed with the help of Jane and Felix. there were new born so it was not hard to kill but-" Aro interrupted " we had to know about how they caught us and how they captured you. i was amused by what i saw and quite stunned. your shield is very powerful you could do so much more with your powers. we are honored to have met you Bella" he said.

he meant the words and i was shocked all the others thoughts were similar.

"and what did you see and how did you met my mom?" i asked " Marius spoke this time "Bella when my brother told you about the attack on you on the street we also very stunned. the Romanians saw you lying on the street they thought that they could use you as a snack" i shudder remembering the image yuck!" so they kept you with us. that is how we know you landed with us. after taking care of the vampires we saw you were in no shape to talk so we did some research on you and found out about you mom and you staying in Italy. so we took you back to the castle and called you mom and the rest you know" he said with a small smile on his face.

"ohk thank you for what you did and i am grateful to you " i said looking at all the beautiful creatures standing in front of me. "oh dear Bella, we have you to thank for if it was not for you we would never have escaped and would have died there." Aro said. "well you are welcome.i guess" i said willing myself to smile at them. "Bella have you given a thought at what we talked about you controlling the powers? " aro asked with hope filled eyes. " well i haven't thought that right now but i would and let you know" said "well that just fine my child think about it you are welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you want with us " aro told me who was a bit disappointed by my answer but he will survive i that note we said our goodbye and they left.

well what should i do maybe i should go? but then who will take care of mom? maybe its better if i talk to her about this and then give my answer to them.

decisions decisions..!

ARO'S POV

this human girl doesn't know what she is capable of. she is the most amazing girl i have ever seen. maybe if she would be a vampire her powers would grow if she would live too. maybe she would live with us. we would teach her everything we know. if she is human and she is so powerful image her as a vampire. she would be indestructible and unstoppable.i talked to Marius after our escape . he told me that he felt a deep bond a connection for his girl. it was unlikely for a vampire to be so attached with a human it has happened after a long long time.

like some human said big things come in small packages. she really is some thing.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

its been 2 days since my encounter with the Volturi i don't know what answer i will have to give them. if we see the pros and cons they almost equal out each other . its risky but also exciting. i might as well talk to my mom about this see what she has to say.i decided i would talk to mom tonight at dinner. i was discarged from the hospital for good. hopefully i stay the way i am right now.

my mom was excited about this trip and i didn't want her to stay with me the whole day near my bed ruining all the fun for her so i sent her off to see the city and promised to call when i need her or anything. i was back in the hotel with my mom. i know that my moms thoughts revolved around phil and she was happy with him i could see that .

"bella honey what do you want for dinner ?" she asked. i thought about it i think pasta would be great right now. "pasta will do " i told her and even to take a hot shower. i need a shower to remove all the tension and the awful hospital smell. thatz why i hate hospital but some how that places calls to me. before heading off " bella i need to talk to you about some things after we have dinner is it all right ?" she asked me. i could tell she was uncomfortable and was nervous about some i could ask her about Volturi after that.

" ya mom its all right " i said and when to take a shower. i had a good time time relaxing myself away for all the questions and the answers. i got out of the shower put some clothes on and head when in the living area where my mom was waiting with the food.

the food smelt amazing i didn't realize i was hunger till the smell of the food hit me. i went and sat down we both ate quietly both engrossed in out thoughts. i was the one to break the silence.

"so mom what do you want to talk?" i asked. my mom blushed a little .whoa that was something my mom blushed then it hit me. my mom told me about that guy she met in the mall..what was the name ph.. phil ?ya right phil maybe its about him.

"ya bella honey i wanted you to met phil tomorrow. i have spent a little amount of time with him but i guess i kind of like him bella. "she looked ashamed and guilty at the same time. i could tell by the look in her eye. she was not sure about how i would react.

"ya sure mom i will. by the way how is he? " i asked her. instantly her eyes lit up she told me all about him. she told me he plays baseball and he was on a vacation to Italy. she told me he lived in us. he was amazing guy by the sound of it. he was some what like my mom he was out going and adventurous.

"and bella he can cook amazing food" she chuckled. wow! finally my mom needed some one to cook for her except for me i wouldnt always be with her right.

we talking more on what she saw and how it felt in the city and how much she liked it.

"hey mom i wanted to ask you something ?" i said. i decided if she said no it was fine by me.

"ya sure hon" . "mom the people who were there in the hospital remember ?" i asked.

"why yes bella" she said instantly interested about what i wanted to ask.

"well they sort of invited me to their school. they said that they were very interested in me they said they would love to have me here as their student. so what do you think?" i asked.

"well..honey..i think it is an amazing offer but what do you think? " she asked.

i was thinking how bad could it be studying with vampires? i mean except for the food and there style of living every thing else was sort of i could really learn something from them maybe i should consider it.

"mom would you mind if i stay here and studied would you mind?" i asked.

"well honey i would miss you but you have to go off some day right? dont worry about me i will be just fine. "when she said that i knew she meant every word of it.

"ok mom" i said. we had our dinner and i went off to sleep.

MARCUS pov

since the day Isabella saved us she has been the talk all around the castle. she is a god's creation a gift so superior for a human is astonishing. that following day

i was in the throne room with Aro, Caius and the wife's Didyme , Sulpicia and Athenodora (sorry if any spelling mistakes).

"my dear aro what is it that we are hearing in the castle ? is it true ?" Sulpicia aro's wife asked. the throne room was filled with the guard Felix , Demetri Alex and Jane .

Aro's face lit up with excitement. " yes yes my dear, isabella saved us. with out her powers we wouldnt be alive" he told her . he looked like a child on the Christmas night. i could tell he has become fond of Isabella. is was a surprise to all of us who knew a weak human would save the volturi clan the strongest vampires.

"oh dear , will we get the pleasure of seeing this human isabella who you talk about ?" Didyme asked. my sweet wife had a gift of sensing and make people happy.

"yes, well we have asked Isabella if she would like to stay with us, we were pretty much hoping for her to join us. it would be fantastic. don't you all think?" aro asked.

if you ask me i don't know why but i have a good feeling that she would come around. it would be a change for all of us.

"my dear are you sure about it ?" Anthenodora asked. she was always very cautions around humans. she thought that humans are weak and are not worthy.

"yes my dear. we have met her and we know that she wouldn't expose us." Caius said to his wife.

the guards in the castle have a certain degree of powers which are useful for our clan and they are assinged to protect us from any danger. Jane is aro's favorite she can cause you pain without touching you but she can only use her powers only one person at a time its like creating an illusion of pain in our mind, Demetri is a powerful tracker, he can track any one once he has a tenor of your mind and has a great amount of strength, Alex can cut off any powers and leave you powerless. Felix has exceptional physical strength and speed.

Chelsea, who can change emotional bonding and causes members of the Volturi to be loyal to the coven, and Renata, who can make anyone feel distracted and wandering when they are near her it also works as a shield. they are the majority strength of the volturi.

the vampire world fears us. we had overthrowrn the romanioan over 3000 years. the laws of our world are simply and if broken, death is the penalty. this is the first time a human has saved a vampire. this may lead to a new chance for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(someones pov)

i was of my life living endlessly everyday alone no one to live for. no one to live with. i was tired of my existence for the last 109 yrs of solitude. it hurts some times knowing that the other have got their soul mate their other half. their perfect half the reason for their existence. yet here i am wondering he streets of Italy.

i had made up my mind to end my life if you could called hiding away from people and wondering the earth alone that. i certainly don't called it life, life which has no light ,a life which will do no good to any one.

i had come to volterra to end my life by going to the volturi. thinking they would help me put a stop to this but fate had some cruel ways to torture you.

_~FLASHBACK~_

i entered the old city on the cold night of Tuscany, thinking i would put a stop to my life once and for all,

in my world the volturi are supposed to be the largest royal clan. they were the ruler in our world. we had 1 important rule, the punishment for breaking the law was death statement.

NEVER EXPOSE OUR WORLD. the volturi were the most feared vampire's.

i ran from the airport to the castle,through the woods. through the alpine areas into the busy streets of italy. the beauty of the city was splendid but my eyes couldnt appreciate the beauty,my eyes long for the love in my life, but the misery of my life it impeccable. i am to busy to notice what they were thinking.

the volturi castle was coming into sight. two hooded guards were on the entrance of the castle but today there were four, i wonder what's the matter. the guards were the important part of the clan. the most strongest and powerful vampires were in the guards.

the volturi's were royal and had the risk of been overthrown was high, the clan had overthrown the Romanians and had ruled for over 3000 years.

the guards handed me a hood and lead the path. the castle itself had a history, every piece of it was precious and lavish. the volturi's were wealthy. the entrance was bright light, there was a receptionist for the human as a show.

_maybe he could help me. make me like him. focus Gianna focus. maybe he has some work with the masters,_ . she went on and on.

we moved thought the entrance room to the throne room,the wall of the castle were full of ancient arts each and every one was precious. the walls very bright painted to give a royal look. the doors were made of oak woods. the throne room had a big chandelier made of glass and the walls hung with priceless arts elegant once.

_the masters will be waiting for you in the throne room then we will go for a hunt. _the person leading me was thinking. we entered the doors

the three masters Aro in the center, Caius to the left and Marcus to the right were sitting in their respective thrones.

aro's face lit up . _oh dear its such a surprise to see you Edward Cullen. _he got up and greeted me. aro's powers work some what similar but he needs once's touch to read the thought.

"dear Edward Cullen its such a pleasure to meet you again." aro's said. the guards were present in the room the had taken their regular positions waiting and prepared for any attack.

"aro's i have come here to ask you to kill me" i said. my life misery was too much to bare and i want to end it . aro walked over to me.

"may i " he gestured toward my hand. i held it in front to him,he took it. he was seeing through my memories and thought. he saw the time when i was created and my life as a newborn, my family. the pain of living my life alone, the pain of not being able to be loved or love .

"ah" said aro. he let my hand drop . he touched marcus hand he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"my dear we cant kill you, but we can offer you to join our clan. your gifts are too valuable to lose." he said.

_Edward, you will get you soul mate all you have to do is be patient. i know she is out there some where. don't do his. _i read from Marcus thought which were for me. he could see the bond in a relationship.

_Edwards powers are very important we cant let him do this. _caius thought.

to my disappointment there were not going to kill me. maybe i should consider Marcus's advice.

"thank you very much aro but i cant join you but thank you for considering me." i said and turned to go away in to my misery i took my leave.

i have to be patient and wait till i met my soul mate. maybe marcus is right maybe she hasn't yet just met me.

i was making my way out of the city through the dark alleys. that when i heard it

_just look it her. she's so damn fine.. _

_i would love to have my way with her .. _

_wow...wonder what she would be like in bed maybe i would find out soon..._

i turned toward the thoughts. i saw a group of guys making their way to the girl. she was standing alone she must be around the age of 14 to was hidden by the darken in the alley. she was younger.i couldn't hear her thoughts that strange. humans disgusts me. i waited for them to take a step forward towards the girl .

she shouted and tried to shake off the guys hand on her. she was scream and trying to get away i was about to go to help her when the guy who was holding her flew away from her and landed over 5 feet away from her.

the others were astonished and tried to touch her again but they just bounced back and landed flat on their didn't move for a while after they got up they started running away from here and the girl passed out.i wanted to help but by that time a man and a women were walking towards her. who was she ? how did she do that ? why couldn't i hear her?

was she human? maybe i was just hallucinating. maybe my minds playing tricks on me. i need to go home . i walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

hey ppl,

i am sorry about this but its important...

first of all i have re-written the starting chapter a little twist in it..so read it and ya..plz plz review i want to know what you are thinking and i am sorry about the grammar or spelling mistakes i am sincerely sorry about it..plz people let me know what are you thinking about the story.. and one more thing.. what do you think about witches ? should i include them in the story i want to know what you think about adding them in it..if i include witched bella will be from 2 royal family not just one ..so pepole let me know ..ok !

waiting for you reply..& reviews..!

happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

so after my meeting phil i got to know that he was a nice guy and liked my mom a lot and was going to ask my mom to marry him tomorrow. he was nervous and happy at the same time. he was giving me a headache.

he was seeing pictures of my mom smiling and laughing at some joke and holding her hand. i knew he was being genuion about his feeling for mom. he keep on playing the images again and again and looking at her.

over our dinner phil told me about him. i lived in Washington and was playing baseball. hopefully mom will say yes. i knew my mom felt the same way. he knew how to cook that was good at least i dont have to worry about mom blowing up the kitchen while cooking any thing.

my mom told me to call up the volturi and tell them the decision i have made. i know i would miss my mom but i would also learn to control my powers before they go haywire and cause any more destruction .

i called up the aro and was set to leave in a while. my mom told me that she would send my stuff here later.

_~Flashback_~

_"hello" i said. _

_"hello isabella. how are you ?" aro said enthusiastically. why does this guy act like a child? i dont get it!ya it is irritating._

_"ya i am fine thank you aro. i was called to asks if you offer still stands and it's bella." i asked._

_"why yes bella. it is have you decided? i would love to have you here. it would be my pleasure." he said._

_"yes i have. i decided i would stay with you and study." i told me. i was nervous of what he would say. _

_"oh thats great bella i will send demetri and felix to bring you in the castle. they will be there by 6. we ready" he said and hung up ._

_alright then ..lets get this over with !_

_~End of flashback~_

so here i was standing with my mom. "bella honey i will miss you" she said. i know she was sad but she was also happy for me.

like i was for said yes to phil so she would be back to phoenix by tomorrow and i would be "studying" in Italy. after the good byes felix and demetri took me to the castle. the passage for the castle was guarded. i was scared i knew that but i also know that felix and demetri will not hurt me or let any thing hurt me. my protecting instincts was acting and the shield automatically adjusted itself on my body.

giving me protection from anything. my shield was i guess activated when i am scared or had any danger around me. it was like an invisible wall around me cuddling me and keeping me safe. i could hear the others thought. i knew that, but how i dont know. maybe aro is right maybe my shield is more powerful than i thought.i saw demetri and felix exchange a look. i dont know what that was.

we reached the double doors. i saw the interior of the castle was lavish and was definitely not from the streets. it was precious i like the art painting which hung on the walls. i thought the castle would be all goth style castle. [no offense i am also a huge fan of goth :)].

i kept my guards up all the time Demetri lead the way through the halls and towards huge oak wood door. he knocked. a second later aro's voice came calling us in.

we entered. i was amazed by what i saw. there were bright lights in the room. the room was elegant with marble floors. the room was big and had 3 chairs in the front. i guess it was the throne for each of the brothers.

demetri and felix stayed with me side by side. i saw that there were five more people other then us. one was a girl and the other was a boy they had similar looks. i guess they were related, there were near the other two who were standing in front of aro bowing and his back to me and aro hovering over him and the other two near caius and Marcus.

i guess i picked a wrong time to come awkward. i know.

aro spoke up "bella its so nice to see you. i assure you that you will have a nice time in the castle as long you want. but i guess you will have to wait till we have finished here. you see this person has broken our law. " he said gesturing toward the person. my mind snapped and i could hear the persons thoughts. i guess it will take time to adjust to all this.

_"i shouldn't have brought you here. i would be killed because of you now. it was not my mistake. i was only make to kill and so i killed."_ the stranger thought.

aro's thoughts were also on the same track. i could see the man killing innocent people in front of the other.

"_he should be killed for what he did, "caius thought _

_"he could have exposed us. " aro thought. _

"why did you kill the people in front of the others?" i said. i didnt know that i had spoken before i realized. i cursed myself i couldn't keep my mouth shut can i ?

"bella how did you know what he did ?" aro asked amused and confused at the same time.i didn't know what to say. before i could say i hear what he was thinking.

"_maybe if i run and catch the human i could escape from here " he thought . _i shouted at that time. " aro's he going to make a run with me catch me " two things happened at the same time. the man started running to ward me and felix and demetri ran to catch him. i was standing there seeing that man and hearing his thoughts. that man dodged them and ran toward me.

i didn't know what to do but i had to save myself.i held my hand in front to me and my shield acted on instincts and the man was held in the place. i concentrated on the hold. his thoughts were haywire. he kept struggling against my shield.

aro seems angry and amused at the same time. once demetri and felix had that man in thier grip i let go of my shield. their didnt wait for anything else and started ripping the man to shreds and put him on room was filled with screams and shoutings of the man after the ancident the room was silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Alice POV**

damn Edward!damn you!how can he just go to the volturi? i know his life is not what he wants it to be but can't he just have some patients? every one has a soul mate out here for them you just need to have patience. but he just cant wait can he?the whole family is worried about him. we all know what it is to be alone,what it felt like to be not loved, and how it is to life your life the same way for everyday.

jasper was tensed because he knew that the volturi will do not kill him but will want to recruit him for them to use. he once had the experience of what is like to be used by some one for once profit. he has been a part of the southern vampire wars. my baby had suffered from those wars. i know from heart that he is a good man. he didn't want to kill humans. jasper had some issues with his blood lust but that he could handle. he didn't want to be a monster.

my husband was sitting next to me holding hands and thinking of ways we could get him was sitting with Esme. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat.

i was searching the future for some clues.

_-vision- _

_i was walking down the hallway towards the dark oak doors. the volturi clan was present in the room. the three brothers were on their respective thrones. _

_aro walked toward me "hello edward. it is such a surprise to see you here" he said was next to aro. the twins protected him from any attacker. _

_"thank you for seeing me aro. but i wish for you to kill me" i said. aro looked a bit disappointed. then held his hand out. i took it . _

_he saw everything. he saw the memories and the past and the present . he then turned and walked away from him towards marcus who was smiling. _

_he took aro's hands and aro's face lit up with a 100 watt smile. he turned and spoke to him. _

_"ed ward we cant kill you. but if you wish to join us we would be you will have to wait for you soul mate to come. you have to wait edward for the right time." he said his eyes shun with child like excitement. _

_"no thank you aro" i said and decided to go home. _

_-vision end-_

i blinked couple of times and stared bouncing and dancing kissing my husband.i saw every one has were shocked.

"darling' what was the vision you saw that made you so happy" my husband asked.

"please Alice just tell us already" Rosalie snapped.

"aro's let Edward go he didn't kill him and he is coming home. "i said. and every one sigh of relief.

"thank god for that."Esme said looking happy. she was so sad the whole time. she knew how it felt like to lose a son and she didn't want to experience it again.

"how come just let Edward go?" my husband asked. everyone knows that aro wants Edward to join him there's no hiding it.

"yes i was thinking the same think jasper. he's greedy for power and he asked Edward many times to join him." carlisle spoke for the first time.

"yes i know. " i didn't get to finish my sentence when i started getting another vision.

-_vision-_

_i was walking down the streets it was dark ._

_when a group of guys where walking towards me. they started teasing and touching me.i was human in this vision. i screamed and they flew away from me and landed few feet away from me. _

_it all happened so fast that i didn't know what happened. and the vision ended. _

_-vision end-_

that was strange i never had a vision about a human. how come this time? what has this human have to do with us? how come i get a vision of her.

i was pulled out of my thoughts.

"what did you see Alice what happened? why all the confusion and worries? is Edward alright?" jasper asked.

i turned towards the family. they were waiting for me to say something.

"yes Edward it fine. but i had a strange vision of a girl. " i told. i saw carlisle thinking. maybe he had an idea about this.

"what was it Alice can you tell us?" he asked.

"i was walking down the street it was a dark alley . a group of guys were eve teasing and i don't know what happened they were thrown away from me like i had a wall in front of me"i told them.

"well..i will research about this and let you know why it happened." he told room was silent.

"so when is Edward coming back" Emmett booming voice cracked the silent in the room.

"by midnight he should be back." i told and headed out the room with jasper with me.

**Edwards pov **

this is just great. the volturi wouldn't kill me and now i am hallucinating. this is just what i needed in my life. i might as well get home. i know that my family will be pissed off with what i did.

but i knew they would understand as well.i reached home by midnight. i was instantly attacked my a furious pixie.

"what the hell Edward.? " she asked. while the other family members where behind here giving me the same look.

"why did you do that ? you know how much we love you" Rosalie was being restrained by Emmett. so that i was not ripped to shreds by her.

"guys i am sorry about i didnt know what to do " i told them.

jasper sensed my sadness and sent a calm wave towards me.i thanked him by nodding.

"edward promise us you will do no such thing again" esme said. man she was angry. Esme can be the sweetest person sometimes but when necessary she can be deadly. no kidding there.

"yes i promise Esme."

i said and she hugged me. and mentally warned me again.

the rest of the family welcomed me home again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella pov

oh man! i think if i told aro he might explain to me what happened. maybe but why are they all staring at me like i have two heads. i concentrated on my shield and if zapped me again. what the hell? first i have to live in a freaking castle with freaking vampires and then upon that i have to keep myself from any harm and what i get is zapping? i hate karma.

my head was spinning and my vision vanished and i blinked and i could see again. i steadied my self and stood up again. i looked around and saw they all were stunned and surprised.i wanted to avoid all the questions,but i knew aro will ask me about this later.

their silents was making me mad. i finally asked "what?" and they snapped out of their trance.

"bella what happened? how did you do that ? and why are you eyes red?" aro asked looking surprised and curious at the same time.

how am i supposed to know i thought he would tell me? and what did he say my eyes red? how can they be red? "what are you joking my eyes are brown not red may be you are just color blinked?"i said. i was confused and i tried to reason and calmed myself. i blinked again and opened my eyes.

"amazing " aro, marcus and caius said all at the same time.

"what what happened?" i said and they gasped.

"you eyes they are purple now."marcus said.

i think i might they have lost it living in an old castle does that to you i guess for i don't know maybe 200 or so years.i closed my eyes and took a deep breathe and open my eyes and exhaled.

"i am guessing that you mood changes your eye color. " aro said thoughfully.

"i dont know about you but my head is really paining with all of this" i said. i wanted be rest a llittle while as well as think.

"oh yes sure . first let me introduce you. i am sorry about this all it was not intended for you to see this." aro said.

"its fine." i said no wanted to go in to the details.

"they are the royal guards the color of the cape show the rank. they are the top guards. "he said gesturing towards the people standing near the walls.

"you know the brothers. caius, marcus and me and the wife's but they will met you later."

"this is jane -when he said her name she stepped forward and removed her cape reveling a small girl around 14 or 15 stood there. she was like an angel with pale white skin with a elegance-she can cause you great amount of pain. but it is an illusion" he said smiling at her.

"this is alec- he said and a did the same as jane had done. he looked like he was jane's twin.- he can cut off all you powers"

"this is demetri- a tall guy took a step forward and reveled his face. he had a muscular strength. he was one to accompany me to the throne room-he is a powerful tracker he can tracker you from anywhere"

"this is felix-he steped up i knew him he was in the hospital with them- he has extra strength and speed compared to a vampire"he said. i know he was boosting with pride, the way aro's face lit up while introducing was both filled with pride and strength great i am living with a power hungry lunatic.

"demetri and felix will be your guards they will show you to your rooms" he said and dismissed us.

while walking i thought i could read their mind.

_"i wonder why she is staying with us.i know she is powerful why is aro not changing here? maybe he is waiting .."felix said._

_"man i can't wait to try her out.. "demetri._

i was boiling my anger was getting the best of me. i vision started to tint red may breathing started to come heavy,they both stopped and stared at me. that made me more mad. i was beyond anger this time. my shield snapped into it_. _i wanted to rip his hands off, my shield acted on it own. he sliced his arms and dropped to the floor screaming in agony. felix was standing and staring.

i walked towards demetri lowered myself,

"don't every think about touching me or thinking in appropriate things about me or next time your balls will be chopped off and would be handed in the castle entrance. " i told him.

"bella what happend" felix asked.

"if he wouldnt be thinking inappropriate things about me he would have his arms attached to his body ." i said. i know i needed to cool off.

"felix can you show me my room so i could cool off" i said. trying to get my breath in control. he gulped and nodded and showed me to my room.

"thank you felix" i said and he felt.

my what have i done .the room was elegant as the rest of the castle. bright and nice with painting on the wall. i went to the bathroom to wash my face. i took a look at my face and my eyes. i gasped. they were red and now they are purple. i blinked and tried to calm down,oped my eyes and saw my eyes were back to brown.

man i am whipped.

**Multiply pov's(all including aro,caius,marcus,jane,alec,demetri and felix)**

**ARO's pov.  
**

that filthy vampire what was he thinking? he could get away by taking bella with him. i didn't think so to. i was very protective of her. i know it weird for us to be so. i need come on we are the volturi royalty we are ruthless, and feared by all. but in this little time we spent with isabella we have grown addictive to her. not only me,its the same with my brothers.

that girl was sure something. it was a bit weird when she did the whole eye changing thing but still she is special and have to control her powers. if she let her emotions take control of her the consequences will be bad. my mind was going on replaying things about what happened earlier. maybe her shield was powerful. i should ask Eleazar to come and tell us. but we have to keep her safe and teach her things to protect herself and others.

if the word gets out about such a human the fear which we work so hard to built in over the last 3000 years will be crushed. we cant afford that now can we.

i was thinking about that when i heard a loud scream and might i add a very girl scream. i feared it was isabella we all when to check ,in the hall way,all the guards and cauis and marcus were standing there looking at someone. i went thought and saw demetri screaming and shouting isabella's name. wonder what happened?

"demetri what happened to you?" i asked him."where is bella?"i added. i touched him and saw what he said and then he getting attacked.

everyone was quite when felix walked in ,heads turned to see who it was.

"felix what happened? where is isabella?is she safe ?" i asked.

"yes master she is safe in her room." he said. looking horrified and amused at demetri's condition.

"show me" i commanded.

he held his hands out and i took it. i show what happened. isabella eyes turn red then she attacked demetri and what she told was amazing that a human girl could do this to a vampire. this shows that she is more powerful then what seems.

"i see" i told and looked around to see everyone staring at me.

"aro what happened?" caius asked. "and why are you smiling?" Marcus asked.

"you see brothers our dear isabella did this to demetri." i said with a smile. first they were shocked when the smiled

" but why? and how" marcus asked.

"it seems she didnt like what demetri was thinking about her and about the how i am guessing with her shield told you she is special" i told them.

marcus, jane and caius hissed told you over protective. they knew that demetri was like with women and didnt like it either."felix take him to his room and see that nothing happends and send him to apologize too" i told them. turned around to visit my wife and sister's to tell them about isabella.

when i was in the end of the hall i thought i heard jane say "serves you right that will teach you to respect people. i like this girl" i smiled to myself.


	10. author's note!

Author's Note:

Well let me first apologize for make you all wait so long..and for putting the story on hold…I really was busy..with life what can I say…I will see to it I complete my story..first.

And thank you for all the reviews and the fav… I love u guys..!

Well I will update soon!

Happy reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Well now it has been a month since I have arrived in Volterra, its very welcoming Aro has seen to it that I have a comfortable room. The room has everything a girl could ever want. A queen size bed with a plasma TV in front, with a built in library which is just for me and it is fully stocked with books from a wide range I cant wait to start reading. Well the next comes the bathroom which is much bigger then the bedroom also. It was amazing. I like it already. It had everything a Human could dream about basically.

After going through with the bedroom and the bathroom they have given me my own personal kitchen. Which is amazing it looks like a chef's wet dream. Its just that amazing. I must say the vampires have done their homework.

In the human world no one would have though vampires exist but they do. They have their own rules which just could not be broken. my first day i met Didyme she is the sweetest person on the planet she makes every one happy. then came the twins. the vampires in the outer world think the twins are evil well let me just tell you something they are the sweetest thing just dont get on their wrong side you would have to pay hell for that.

I was so busy with the kitchen I didn't even hear any one come in.

"I am guessing you liked it? " Said a smooth silky voice from behind me.

"what the hell? You almost gave me a heart attack..well to answer your question yes I like it " I said turning around.

The woman was hands down gorgeous. She looked like a runway model beautiful and graceful. Her face was very beautiful she had one of those smiles which would want to make u smile too (I am sorry I don't know what didyme looks like) . I smiled in return.

"well I am sorry dear I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Didyme I am Marcus's wife. I help design the room to make it up to your expectations is it comfortable? Do I need to make any changes? How did you like the library? I was told you like to read so I though you would like it." She said in a hurry. I could tell she was excited.

"I loved it. I wouldn't change it for the world. You have done an amazing work Didyme. I cant thank you enough" I said to her.

"Oh no please don't say like that I was happy to do it. You did save my husband and his brothers after all." She said kindly.

"Please didyme I was in trouble too I was happy that I could help" I said to her. She motioned me to come forward.

I could tell she was very happy and compassionate person and she cared too. I moved towards her.

"well I was informed to tell you that you are free to roam around the castle when you please but just see to it that either felix or demetri is with you. The brothers wouldn't want any harm come to you. And well the twins wanted to meet you personally they are on their way while I explain to you" she said. Just as she finished a small girl and a boy came in.

The girl had a smile while the boy just simply stared at me. The girl moved forward " hello Isabella I am jane I wanted to meet you personally and this is my brother alex" she said.

"hello jane hello alex. Its nice to met you" I said awkwardly.

"I also wanted to thank you for what you did to demetri he thinks he god's gift to mankind" she said smiling widely

"oh no its no problem well someone had to put him in his place" I replied simply.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After that faithful day after meeting the royal vampires I have been studying in with them its almost been 3 years with them I enjoyed being with them .They are not that bad as people think they are. Actually they are just a bunch of softies inside, but when it comes to business they get all serious on your ass I rather enjoy the softie side. What can I say I love them.

Aro lets me use his massive library which I absolutely adore. I have read almost the all the book of legends and mythology and other creatures they interest me. Call me a freak but its so damn interesting to read about stuff that maybe out there living amongst us. When we aren't even aware of them.

Imagine how many other creatures would be roaming the earth right now while you are busy thinking about your life. Fascinating isn't it ?

I read about the shape shifters, werewolves, soul keepers and so many more. You would think shape shifters are same as werewolves but no there is a difference between them the native have more spiritual connection with the shifter then the werewolves they are actually the enemy of the tribe.

Shifters protect the tribe. In the books of the native American it has been said that the shifter have power to shift into only a particular animal that is the wolf since the wolf spirit is stronger and loyal. There are various other shifters too like the panther, bear , lion ,cheetah . well you get my point don't you.

They most powerful spirit is the golden lion spirit of the shifter it was said that the ancestors of the tribe prayed to the spirit to send for a protector. To help them against the werewolves who were at that time vastly numbered and were powerful and wanted to wipe out the tribe and the spirit of the animals.

The golden lion was the spirit meant to protect the people. it has long golden fur with the aura of purity and power around it. The claws of the lion slashed through almost anything it was powerful and fast with acute senses. They were meant for protection and at the time of need they said the golden lion would come to help and protect the people.

The myth also says that the golden lion spirit is in one of the most purity of the person meaning they person has to be pure and cannot harm anything or any person.

the soul shifter are the shifters meant to protect the golden lion spirit. Soul shifter have need to protect the children and the innocent they do not let any harm come their way. The soul shifter are always arnd the shape shifters. Just like the shape shifter soul shifters can also shifter into different shape of animals. They need to have the knowledge about the creature they want to shift into.

And so on. The list never ends.

I read all about them. I remember all the details of the creatures I had to study them since it ws included in my study.

I learnt almost all different languages and all different martials arts all thanks to cauis. Marcus helped me in understanding my gifts. Yes I said gifts. Marcus was the only one who knew about my gifts. I was surprised when he was the one who came and told me about them.

_**Flashback **_

"_Bella ? do you know the full extent of your gifts ? " marcus said _

"_no. marcus what ar you talking about ? I just know about the shield of which aro told me about " I said._

"_bella have you noticed that you heard my thoughts right now? I spoke to you through my thoughts and you picked it up" marcus said look at my stunned face. _

"_yes it did happen to me when I was attached and I was in the hospital I read my mom's thoughts and after that it happened again with the prisoner in the throne room" I said._

"_does aro know about the gifts ? bella? You need to keep this to yourself. You understand why I am saying this ? do not tell any one about your gifts!" he looked at me almost pleaded to me. _

"_but why ?i don't understand?" I said. I desperately wanted to know why would he want this?_

"_because bella if you tell this to some one they will thing you are a great threat to others and they would stop at nothing to get to you. And use you for their advantage . do you understand now ?" marcus said calmly willing me to understand. _

"_yes marcus I wouldn't reveal my gifts to any one " I said and left to go for my training._

_**End of flashback **_

So this is how I know I have multiple gifts I get the electric zap when I get a new gift. Imagine it like a sponge. I absorb and copy the gift of a person with whom I come in contact with. It helps me a lot in my advantage to fight.

So know I have the gift of my shield , jane's pain illusion , marcus gift , aro's gift , along with telepathy ,telekinetic.

When I expand my shield which ever gifts are near me of under my shield gets copied it's a handy tool. I have been in this castle for almost 3 years.

I was broken out of my thoughts when jane came looking for me.

"bella?" jane called out my name in the library. She knew where to find me if I wasn't in my room.

"yes jane " I whispered I knew she could hear me.

"Master aro is looking for you he says he need to talk to you its very important." Jane said.

"okay I will met him in the throne room in 10 minutes" I said keeps the book of legends back to where it was before. And walked towards the throne room since I have been living in this castle I learnt all the secret passages and all the hidden rooms and all the shortcuts. I reached the throne room fast. My reflexes have improved and my sensing and hearing also. I needed to learn it since I live with vampires I have to always be on guard.

"there you are my dear Isabella" aro said. He looks just the same since the day we met. But a little less creepy I knew he liked me so I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"yes aro you wanted to talk to me?" I said calmly. I looked around and saw everyone of present I mean all the guards cauis marcus and the wife's as well.

"dear bella. I want you to go live with your father in forks for a while before we turn you. " aro said he said he would turn me on my 18th birthday which I agreed too since I cant stay with them as a human.

"are you sure about this aro ? you want me to ?" I said. I knew he wanted me to have a normal life for at least for my senior year. After that I wouldn't have contact with my mother or father. I wanted it too for a while but I never said it.

"yes Isabelle" he said.

All the people around the throne room looks a little sad for me. But they knew I would be staying with them after this forever .

"it's a little price to pay I don't might just tell me when do I leave okay! " I left the room going into the library.

I heard marcus through "_this will be good for you. You will met you mate there soon" _

I was shocked I didn't know I would met my soul mate so early some people have to wait their entire life for that one person who they can live with. They are made for them designed for them to love and protect them for eternity.

With that said I had to leave this castle and go to forks to live with my dad.

This shall be fun!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

So here I am on my way to stay with my dad in a small town of forks. I left from Italy with all my belongings. You can't even imagine how many bags are just for shoes! I mean why would a girl need 1 whole bag of shoes? It was ridiculous but I couldn't argue with diyme and jane. I tried and it didn't turn out to be very good trust me. My with a cast and jane with her whole wardrobe burnt and didyme's car set on fire and that wasn't just the reason for it but they threw out my favorite books which was first editions which I found in aro's library! Damn them. I did some serious damage through I was proud of my work.

Hehehe I specially loved the look on their faces. Well good times I will miss them. I was close to almost everyone in the castle. They loved me and I loved them. You can say we sort of became one big family. I promised aro and the brothers i will call them every day. And I told marcus and the wives I will come to see them if its possible for me.

I will miss them a lot. i was wondering if I would be able to handle living with my dad. I haven't seen him for a very long time I mean we have talked occasionally on the phone. It was awkward but I guess I will just have to suck it up and take the chance of getting to know him and having fun.

The school I used to go in was about me being invisible I liked it like that no one bothered me and I could do what I wanted. I didn't even have any friends.

I just wanted to graduate and leave for college. I really didn't plan out my life I just wanted to live in the present you can say.

I talked to my mom and told her about me going to stay with dad for a while she was okay with that but she wanted me to visit her soon. She told me about how her life was with phil. She broke the news to me about them getting engaged soon. I was truly happy for her she deserved all the happiness in the world. She was happy and that's what mattered.

I had a long time to think about my life since I was soon going to end and life as a human and become a blood sucking vampire I came to terms with it by now.

I loved Italy and I wouldn't mind staying there for the rest of the eternity. My thoughts were all over the place I was nervous and I keep thinking if it was safe for me to stay with my dad.

I talked to aro about my worries. He told me this neat trick whenever I got angry I could think about felix in underwear and caius as a clown. Well it did work from time to time. he told me not to tell caius about this conversation. I said I couldn't promise anything winked and walked away laughing. It helped in controlling my eye color and helped me control my powers better. After practicing I got better and improved in controlling them better.

He knew I wouldn't say anything. He worries about me too he was almost like my second dad.

So here I am waiting for my dad at the airport. I wonder how he has been. Had he missed me? How his life? All the questions running in my head. I heard someone calling out my name. I turned around to see my dad coming towards me with a sweet smile on his face.

"_wow..my bells is all grown up now. She looks so beautiful like her mother" his thoughts came toward me. _

I blushed and smiled moved to give him a warm hug. he hugged me tight and I knew he missed me. I just didn't realize how much it makes me feel a little guilty for not calling him often.

"hi dad. " I said letting him go.

"bells you look lovely. Come on lets get you home now. " he said and moved to pick my bags.

"_wow did you bring the whole of Italy?" he looked at my bags._

Groaning I picked up my bags (4) and helped my dad carry them in to the police cruiser. Great now everyone will know the chief's daughter is in town.

The car was silent. I was still thinking about everything that will happen next.

**Alice's POV**

After Edward returned we all settled down and had some family time. I spent time with jasper. He was beside me reading through his civil war journeys. I kept looking at him I couldn't believe I have jasper as my mate I was one of the lucky people.

After I was turned I had no knowledge about my human life. I just kept seeing his face in my visions. He looked so lost so lonely. I wanted to help me at that time. something in me kept telling me to go to him and I followed that instinct and I met him at a dinner still alone.

When I entered the dinner his eyes immediately found mine. I could feel the pull toward him, wanting to touch him, wanting to be near me. I could see he wanted to so the same. He walked up to me and held my hand. It felt like an electric current had zapped me where he touched. He looked me in the eye and he knew and I knew he was mine and I was his.

He was my mate. Us vampires have only one mate some lucky enough to have a second chance. Mate is your soul mate. Who is designed to be with you help you protect you. When we find our mates our world revolves around them and we do everything in our power to see to it that no harm comes to them.

He was mine. He looked at me in awe and wonder. I was drawn to him. There is a strong pull you feel towards you mate. You mate if rejects you , the end would be death and a very painful and very slow death. I was lucky to have jasper.

We went around the world together getting to know one another. We shared everything. Eventually we went in search for the Cullen family after my visions showed me where they would be. I knew they would help me and jasper.

The Cullen family accepted us with open arms we fit right in. jasper has problems because of his previous dietary habits but he changed his ways. He didn't want to be a soulless person he wanted to change into a better person with me by his side.

Rose and Emmett where a total different story they were opposites of each other. Emmett was a total teddy bear don't be fooled by his size. And rose was the ice queen, But they were meant to be.

Carlise and esme where the most compassionate and loving couple and our parents in every sense. They accepted us and taught us the way to live a better life and helped my jasper.

Then there was Edward he is one of those brooding emo kind of vampire .

"I am not emo alice. " Edward said looking a bit angry

"well if you don't like what you hear then don't listen" I said. Jasper just laughed.

I sighed happily.

_Start of vision_

_I was sitting in the truck with a book in my hand. I looked out of the window and saw a silver Volvo entering the parking lot. _

_5 beautiful people existed the car and looked around. _

_End of vision_

Well someone new has come to town we will just have to wait and see who it is.

This will be fun.


End file.
